


A Rather Small Event Bonus Ending

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Series: A Rather Small Event [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Drowning, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: Bonus ending to A Rather Small Event! Please read the tags!!





	A Rather Small Event Bonus Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is @jamisahivemind from tumblr! Make sure to comment, kudos, and hang out with me on the hellsite!

Whistled through Alexander’s hair as he sat on the guardrail, looking down at the ocean beneath him. The tide was high, crashing down on the distant beaches of dark grey-brown sands. Each time the water flooded out, only to pull back in, Alexander could almost taste the salty water on his chapped lips.

He briefly wondered what it would feel like to swim among these waves, colder than the air surrounding him. Would he open his eyes underneath the tides to see blue-greens of the waters back home in Nevis, or the murky brown depths he knew these waters held? How deep was it? Surely the water would be at least twenty feet by now, far enough to sink down without a conscious thought, but still enough to swim up if one desired to reach the bottom. Alexander had no intentions of swimming up.

The wind only seemed louder as he threw himself off the ledge, a thirty foot drop through the air embracing him. The water was as cold as he’d expected, and he opened his eyes to see a mixture of dark greens and muddy browns. Sinking down to the bottom, he closed his eyes once more and opened his airway.

He didn’t try swimming back up.

A soft light glimmered through the water, and despite Alexander’s closed eyes, he could see it. Opening his eyes, the water was lighter, cleaner, due to the light shining through the waves. A figure plunged into the water, opening dark brown eyes to catch a glimpse of alexander and pull him up with them. Alexander struggled- he didn’t want to breathe, he didn’t want to live, he couldn’t live, not like this. Never like this.

Despite his protests, the figure continued swimming upwards until they broke free of the water, and the person pulled him to shore. Laying his body on the sand, a deep voice broke through the sounds of Alexander’s mind.

“Hello again.” They said, looking away from Alexander. Alexander sat up before inspecting the sand beneath his fingertips. It was warm, and small pieces as well, like fine diamonds washed up onto the beach. Just like the sand in Nevis. But he was far from Nevis, and the sunshine was warm on his face, but it had been night just moments before.

Looking up at the man before him, Alexander’s heart stopped. Lafayette turned his gaze back to Alexander and offered a smile, placing one hand on Alexander’s own.

“It’s good to see you again, mon amour.” He said, before being cut off by Alexander’s lips on his, arms wrapped around him and laughing slightly into the kiss.

“I missed you.”

“I know.”

“Are you gonna stay with me?”

“For as long as you’ll let me.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
